In photo-stimulated phosphor imaging systems, a photo-stimulatable phosphor media is removed from a cassette and exposed to an image wise pattern of short wavelength radiation, such as x-radiation, to record a latent image pattern in the photo-stimulatable phosphor media is then reinserted into the cassette. The cassette is then inserted into a scanning apparatus wherein the photo-stimulatable phosphor media is then removed from the cassette by complicated and expensive mechanisms to open the cassette, grip the photo-stimulatable phosphor media and remove the photo-stimulatable phosphor media from the cassette. The photo-stimulatable phosphor media is then translated in a page scan direction. The latent image is read out by stimulating the photo-stimulatable phosphor media with a relatively long wavelength stimulating electromagnetic radiation such as red or infrared light. Upon electromagnetic stimulation, the photo-stimulatable phosphor media releases emitted radiation of an intermediate wavelength such as blue or violet light in proportion to the quantity of short wavelength radiation that was received. To produce a signal useful for electronic image processing, the photo-stimulatable phosphor media is then scanned in a raster pattern by a beam of electromagnetic radiation produced for example by a laser deflected by an oscillating or rotating scanning mirror and the emitted electromagnetic radiation is sensed by a photo-detector such as a photo-multiplier tube to produce the electronic image signal. After the photo-stimulatable phosphor media has been scanned in an image wise pattern the photo-stimulatable phosphor media may be erased using ultra violet light and reinserted back into the cassette to be reused again. What is needed is an inexpensive means for removing, holding and reinserting the photo-stimulatable phosphor media to be scanned.